Episode 141 (24th June 1986)
Plot Arthur plans the budget for the wedding. Ethel has a new television. Lofty tells Michelle that he wants to contribute to the wedding. Pauline tells Arthur she feels like she is not who she once was, and feels like she is being used by people. Michelle is unable to dissuade Lofty from contributing towards the wedding, and he tells her he will put in his £50 savings. Auditions are held at The Vic for a new band member. Simon secretly phones Eddie to ensure he will still be auditioning. The first audition does not go well, and whilst the second audition seems promising, the age of the man concerns the group, and he rambles. Andy and Debbie kiss publicly outside the café. DS Quick sees them and is bitter. Eddie arrives for his audition, and as Harry sets him up, the rest of the band argue when Kelvin suggests that Tessa becomes a band member. Hannah tells Kelvin that her and Cassie are planning to move into the upstairs flat, so he can have their bedroom. Lofty announces to the family that he will be contributing towards the wedding. Naima tells Debbie that she seems much happier now she is back with Andy. Lofty visits Dr. Legg for a routine check-up; they are disturbed when a patient phones Dr. Legg for a home appointment, so he locks up the surgery and leaves. DS Quick disagrees with the shop's new stock, stating it will not help teenage drinking. Robbers break into the surgery and steal what they can. Pete tells Simon he wants to be a proper father to him and make up for all the years he did not see him. A panicked Dr. Legg asks to urgently see Lofty at The Vic. Dr. Legg tells Lofty that his flat, Ethel's flat, and the surgery have all been burgled. Lofty is horrified and upset, as his £50 savings have gone. Cast Regular cast *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dave - Christopher Karallis *Johnny Earthquake - G.B. (Zoot) Money *Tessa Parker - Josephine Melville *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and drugs room *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Enjoy it while it lasts, because it doesn't.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes